


Aftermath of Azkaban

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Queerditch pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Queerditch pub.

The embrace in the Shack is salvation, but it is only for the night, only for the agreement, only for Peter's death.

Failure, monumental, is ash and blood in their mouths. They are torn apart, wounds torn open, scars once again angry and red. Remus's face is grey as he packs, leaves the scene of the crime, the wrong crime, the crime they needed, the crime they could not commit.

Sirius has gone before, flown on Buckbeak into the night. He owls Dumbledore, asks if he knows where Remus is, receives only _Yes_ in response.

The word reeks of finality.


End file.
